Solomon Grundy
Solomon Grundy is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User. Grundy makes use of his massive size and strength in combat. Biography The undead monster known as Solomon Grundy is powerful, immortal, and bad news for every hero unfortunate enough to cross his path. Grundy was a corrupt man named Cyrus Gold until his untimely death in Slaughter Swamp. Since then, his entire existence has been an unending cycle of death and rebirth. When Grundy dies, he eventually rises again, emerging from the depths of his original resting place in the swamp to wreak havoc on the living. However, there’s a twist to this otherwise dependable cycle: when he’s reborn, his personality often changes. Sometimes he returns a mindless monster, destroying everything in his path. Other times, he’s reborn with a high level of intelligence, granting him a deadly combination of brains and brawn. But no matter the changes in his personality, he always has the same superhuman strength, stamina, and near indestructibility, and his desires remain evil and corrupt. He is a monster, an invulnerable one that will keep coming back again…and again… Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Strength and Stamina *Mystical Invulnerability *Resurrection *Energy Absorption/Manipulation *Chlorokinesis Intro/Outro 'INTRO: '''A swamp mudhole opens on the ground and Solomon Grundy comes roaring out of it. '''OUTRO: '''Solomon Grundy walks over to the opponent, grabs him/her by the head, spins them around, and throws the opponent off screen. Gameplay Character Trait Solomon Grundy's character trait is a throw that can be linked with multiple other throws. Up to 3 types of throws can be chained into, each granting him a special ability, such as regenerating health, giving him a temporary power boost or even buffing his defense for a limited amount of time. Super Move When Solomon Grundy activates his super move, he enters a new mode where he gains armour for a limited amount of time until his super meter is drained. Any physical attack Solomon Grundy uses initiates his super move, no matter if his attacks connect in air or on the ground. '''Grave Digger: '''Solomon Grundy pulls a cleaver out from his back and slices his enemy with it, he then proceeds to pick up the enemy and throw him/her. As the enemy gets up, Grundy pulls out a tombstone from his chest and smashes it over his/her head. Quotes *"Can't stop Grundy!" -Wager to Superman *"Puny arrows don't hurt!" -Wager to Green Arrow Costumes Default His Default Costume Alternate His Costume from Batman The Brave and the Bold. Red Son A USSR-themed costume inspired by the Red Son Comic Series. (Pre-Order) Trivia *Fred Tatasciore previously voiced Solomon Grundy in ''Batman: Arkham City. Gallery Screenshots Injustice.5.21-007HIRES.jpg Injustice.5.21-018 HIRES.jpg Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman.jpg|Solomon Grundy vs Wonder Woman Grundy vs Flash.jpg Grundy Concept.jpg Harley vs Grundy.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Solomon Grundy Solomon Grundy.jpg Grundy.jpg Green Arrow Grundy.jpg Solomon Grundy 2.jpg Solomon Grundy fighting Flash.jpg Solomon Grundy Puny Arrows no hurt!.jpg IGAU Red Son skins.png|Red Son skins Solomon Grundy Art.jpg|Concept Art Grundy vs Green Lantern.jpg Grundy 1.jpg Grundy 2.jpg Grundy 3.jpg Grundy 4.jpg Grundy 5.jpg Grundy 6.jpg|Solomon Grundy activating his Special Move Grundy 7.jpg Grundy 8.jpg Grundy 9.jpg Grundy 10.jpg Grundy 11.jpg Grundy 12.jpg Grundy 13.jpg|Red Son Skin|link=Red Son Costume Grundy and Wonder Woman Alternates.jpg|Alternates for Grundy and Wonder Woman Grundy 14.jpg Injustice__Gods_Among_Us_13384844256946.jpg Red Son SG.jpg|Red Son Solomon Grundy SolomonGrundyAvatarCostume.png|Solomon Grundy Avatar costume for Xbox Live Videos File:Injustice Gods Among Us - Green Lantern vs. Solomon Grundy|Green Lantern vs. Solomon Category:Power Users Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Justice League Villains Category:Regime Member